


Виток спирали/The turn of a helix

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Aftermath, Alternative Perspective, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Thief
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: "Всегда есть Город, всегда есть Гаррет, всегда есть пошатнувшееся равновесие". (с)"There is always a City, there is always Garrett and there is always a twisted balance".
Kudos: 1





	Виток спирали/The turn of a helix

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2016-м под сильным впечатлением от разницы оригинальной трилогии и перезапуска, а также благодаря статье "Сюжетные хитросплетения Вора". Так что я попробовал смешать всё вместе и досыпал своих умыслов и домыслов.  
> This text was written in 2016, strongly inspired by the difference of the old trilogy and the reboot of the Thief game series. There was also an influence of the article about both of them. So I tried to make my own version of the history, putting all together.

Гаррет чувствовал себя странно. Неполно. Слишком легко, практически невесомо. Дымчато-серые руки призрака перед глазами — да и вообще он весь, похоже, только и был теперь годен на то, чтобы пугать суеверных и не очень горожан. По крайней мере, полупрозрачные пальцы послушно утонули в каменной кладке стены при попытке коснуться. Как и в позабытом на чьём-то подоконнике одиноком медяке.  
Вор, который не может воровать... Это ли не издевательство? Впору Трикстера вспомнить — уж не старый ли бог Язычников дотянулся-таки из своего посмертия, отомстил не менее мёртвому вору за своё давнее поражение.   
Но некого было спрашивать, некого проклинать. Более того, некому было даже помнить.

И всё же Гаррет давно не верил в случайности в своей жизни-не-жизни. Потому что каков был шанс, что спустя почти четыре века последнюю часть его останков, успевшую превратиться в шарлатанский талисман и при этом каким-то чудом не рассыпаться, найдёт тёзка с теми же профессиональными пристрастиями? Каков был шанс, что от зажигания дешёвой свечки потехи ради душу старого Мастера-вора выдернет из небытия? Ему, конечно, доводилось видеть призраков, и не раз: от безобидных и даже дружелюбных, вроде Лорил, до более чем опасных. Но себя Гаррет в подобном качестве не рассматривал никогда.  
Видимо, зря.

Но гадай, не гадай, а раз так "повезло" — придётся иметь дело с чем есть... И с кем есть. Всё же, не сбежавший юнец и словом, и делом скорее порадовал, чем нет. Достаточно осмотрителен, за речами следит, не говоря ничего действительно лишнего, сумел сохранить трезвую голову даже в такой необычной ситуации... Гаррет вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что откровенно оценивает нового знакомого, как некогда оценивал свою единственную ученицу. И в этот же момент навалилось тяжёлое, безжалостное осознание: их всех нет.  
Кости превосходной воровки, занявшей достойное мастера место на этой стезе, уже давным-давно покоятся в земле, а может и развеяны пеплом. Не осталось ни одного из тех Хранителей, с которыми нынешнему призраку доводилось встречаться. Не было больше ни проныры Бассо, ни Бессердечного Перри, ни инспектора Дрепта... Вообще никого из тех людей, которых Гаррет когда-либо знал.

Никого.

Будь он живым — перехватило бы дыхание, однако призрак лишь ощутил что-то похожее на тянущую пустоту внутри. После всего того, что Мастеру-вору довелось пережить в его довольно долгой жизни, казалось бы, грех жаловаться на тяжкие обстоятельства...   
Но любой, даже самый выносливый человек имеет свой предел. И далеко не все способны выдержать подобное. Гаррет был способен.  
Но это не означало, что ему было легче.

***

Вор впервые бежал — и практически не чувствовал этого. Он двигался в привычном ритме и темпе, однако не было ни шороха одежды, ни звука шагов, ни тяжести собственного тела. Не было ускорившейся в венах горячей крови. Не было наполнявшего лёгкие воздуха. Вернее, Гаррет привычно делал вдохи и выдохи — однако теперь ему больше не грозило сбить дыхание, а физическое отсутствие мышц делало так мешавшую когда-то усталость попросту невозможной. С одной стороны — невероятно удобно и практично. Почти идеально. А с другой... С другой стороны Гаррет наконец с пронзительной, обречённой ясностью осознал — он действительно _мёртв_. Серый сгусток неведомо чего, неспособный ощутить ни жар, ни холод, ни усталость, ни голод... Кто-то возможно сказал бы, что это здорово, что это бессмертие — но вор от такой мысли вздрогнул и сбился с шага, в итоге не перепрыгнув какую-то трубу, а с разгону пролетев сквозь неё. И это его практически не затормозило. Ощущения, если их можно было назвать так, были... Почти никакие. И вообще не поддавались определению.

А ещё призрак не видел слишком многих знакомых очертаний вокруг. В его время Город был значительно выше, было больше камня, больше... всего. И на тайны он был гораздо богаче. Нынешний же облик родины казался каким-то... выхолощенным. Словно исчезло всё то, что давало ему особое, притягательное в своей опасности очарование. Хотя, почему "словно"?  
Раньше Гаррет абсолютно точно знал — в этих тенях мог скрываться далеко не только он. И пусть именно для него тени были самыми верными подругами, как вор несколько самодовольно, но не без оснований считал, это не значило, что ему стоило расслабляться и терять бдительность. Ночной Город был полон того, что находилось за гранью понимания простых обывателей. Можно было с лёгкостью встретить Язычников, в укромных уголках справлявших очередной ритуал, на старом погосте особо невезучие могли потревожить зомби, по древним гробницам бродили хаунты, в катакомбах прятались куршоки...  
Когда-то. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас Город полностью принадлежал людям. Самым обычным, предсказуемым и слепым.  
Никакой загадки в этой ночи больше не было.

***

Гаррет не без труда нашёл место, где некогда было святилище, в которое он много, много лет назад принёс молодой саженец с удивительно гладкой и тёплой корой. Морской ветер лишь едва колыхал полы призрачного плаща, но изломанные ветви старого дерева при очередном порыве мелко дрожали, будто расчёсывали воздух, царапая его тонким, едва уловимым слуху воем. Оно буквально вросло в здешний пейзаж, потемнело, вздуло землю под собой узловатыми корнями со следами от костров, а оставшиеся ещё листья лишь подчёркивали всё, что пережил этот осколок древности, невесть как уцелевший в столь неподходящем месте.

— Надо же, ты до сих пор здесь, — проявившаяся полупрозрачная ладонь провела по согнутому временем и ветрами стволу. — Пережила всех нас, а?  
Гаррет немного помолчал. Он и не думал ждать ответа — от кого здесь? От бессловесной тени той, кого он когда-то знал? Он ещё не настолько отчаялся.  
Или сошёл с ума.  
— Наверное, ты бы рассмеялась, увидев меня таким... А я бы тебе ответил, что выглядишь не сильно лучше.  
Пальцы призрака легко провалились сквозь ветви и листья, погрузились в ствол дерева, и на краткий миг вор прошлого ощутил лёгкое покалывание на самых кончиках. Словно ответную усмешку. Или...  
Может, это была игра воображения, искажённое призрачное восприятие, но Гаррету показалось, будто от дерева дохнуло усталой иронией.  
От дерева.  
И он это действительно _ощутил_.

Оно было слишком древним. Слишком много повидало. Оно пережило пожар, выкуривший Язычников и навсегда изломавший ветки уродливыми куцыми крючьями. Оно было свидетелем тому, как детей Лесного Бога навеки изгнали из Города, окончательно попавшего под власть полумёртвых человеческих дураков. Даже исчезновение давнишних врагов — Хаммеритов — не вызвало ничего кроме безмолвной иронии, горькой, как собственная кора.   
Никому из них не осталось места в новом мире. Но дерево почему-то всё равно выжило. И в эту ночь, когда ветра плакали о несбывшемся особенно громко, явилась тень того, кто жил в те давние времена, когда мир ещё был полон чаяний. Разрушитель и спаситель.  
 _Вор_.

— Спасибо, — Гаррет покачал головой и тихо фыркнул. Может, он и хотел бы замолчать, прекратить этот бессмысленный поток слов в пустоту, запереть внутри всё, что казалось проявлением почти сентиментальной глупости — но не мог. Осознание миновавших веков легло слишком тяжёлым грузом на человеческие — пока ещё человеческие плечи.  
— Неожиданно, правда? Никогда не думал, что скажу это тебе. Ты же позовёшь, когда надумаешь уйти? — губы Гаррета искривила усмешка. Невесёлая. Усталая. — А то уж очень хочется узнать наверняка, что ты окончательно покинула этот мир.  
Дерево безмолвствовало. Даже ветер словно приутих, и чуть ли не впервые вору было абсолютно плевать, что его кто-то сейчас увидит.  
— Да, пожалуй я окажу тебе эту услугу бесплатно... ещё раз.

***

_"Быть этого не может"_ , — изумлённый выдох, и призрачные пальцы пытаются коснуться странного амулета, найденного в убежище бывшей ученицы молодого вора. Эти знаки Гаррет не перепутает ни с чем, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Едва заметные, истёршиеся — но слишком узнаваемые. Не испаряющиеся на глазах.  
А мерцающий голубым сиянием глаз живого тёзки и открывшийся проход в Цитадель под борделем — какая ирония, Орланд бы оценил — словно смеются над старым вором. Так наивно верившим, что больше никогда не увидит то, что проклинал за незримое всеведение, которое столь часто захлёстывало шею удавкой невыгодных заданий и опасных пророчеств.  
 _Они_ возвращаются в этот мир, хотя старые книги всё ещё девственно-пусты. Временно?

Юнец тоже почему-то мог видеть их, хотя обучения не проходил. Было ли виной то безрассудное дело, отправившее тёзку на год в необъяснимое беспамятство? Гаррет подозревал, что да. Слишком резко всё изменилось в Городе, когда странная энергия вырвалась из кривых человеческих рук. Слишком концентрированная, слишком непокорная, слишком... долго остававшаяся взаперти?  
А ещё была книга со столь знакомым символом, казалось бы, давно уничтоженной секты. С которой, видимо, всё и началось.  
Или продолжилось?

Вор не понимал. Не решался поверить. Но голубоватая дымка зыбких линий не оставляла места для иных версий. Пока ещё не имеющие силы, лишь рисунки без наполнения — но они уже не истаивали в никуда, послушно отпечатываясь там, где их начертали.  
 _Глифы..._

***

Тягучая, злобная тишина приюта Мойры опустилась душной массой на двоих наглых вторженцев — и живого, и мёртвого. А ведь Гаррет знал время, когда это поместье было именно поместьем. Домом погибшего контрабандиста и его жены, для которой муж был всего лишь мирным морским торговцем. И после нагрянувшего безумия оставшейся в одиночестве хозяйки это место начало превращаться в обитель отчаяния. Не как Колыбель Шейлбриджа, но, усилиями людей, стремилось к тому.  
Спустя века — почти сравнялось.

Призрак хмурил тронутые сединой брови и молчал, вопреки обыкновению практически не комментируя действия живого спутника. Младший тёзка видел и искал что-то своё, ответы на вопросы, а старший пытался совладать с памятью, которая доселе наотрез отказывалась открыть Гаррету последние картины его жизни. А теперь, здесь, вдруг начала подкидывать туманные, неразборчивые образы, больше даже эмоции...

_Тугой узел отчаяния, упрямой злобы, ощущение острой нехватки воздуха, безысходность. До боли, до крика невыносимое желание вырваться._

Вор понимал, что в этом кроется ответ, что-то важное, что-то, что он должен был помнить, но почему-то забыл. Или, может, захотел забыть? Приют же теперь, с неспешностью качественной пытки, подталкивал вспомнить.  
Надо ли ему это?  
С каждым невесомым шагом по этому проклятому месту тянущее чувство где-то в призрачной груди постепенно становилось всё сильнее. Проходя мимо одной из палат, призрак ощутимо содрогнулся от раздавшегося в ушах крика — почти нечеловеческого, отчаянного, дерущего глотку. Живой Гаррет при этом ничего не услышал, даже не дёрнулся. Зато нашёл какие-то бумаги, после которых вдруг очень странно глянул на призрачного спутника.  
Но промолчал.

— Как ты умер? — тихий, почти неуверенный вопрос едва заметно колыхнул стылую тишину тюремного уровня, по которому бродили жуткие, ни на что не похожие твари. Не здесь. Где-то ниже.  
В руке живого Гаррета был потемневший от времени механический глаз с отогнутой пластинкой — такой вставить в глазницу уже не получилось бы. Ещё один "сувенир" от некогда легендарного Мастера-вора...  
Мучительно зревшую лакуну наконец разорвало, острой вспышкой эмоций окунуло в вернувшуюся память.

_Злорадство, неудержимое торжество, какая-то почти детская радость... и полное спокойствие. Умиротворение._

Он добился своего, сделал то, что хотел. Что должен был. Что считал единственно приемлемым исходом.

_В пустую глазницу неуютно и бесцеремонно скользнул прохладный солёный ветер. Лёгкие наполнились чистым, свежим воздухом, нетронутым затхлым отчаянием. Гаррет знал, что до большой земли уже не доберётся. Не сможет, не дотянет. Но последнее слово осталось..._

— Свободным, — прошелестел почти беззвучный ответ.

***

Крыши уже привычно пролетали под ногами, и лишь иногда призрачные ступни касались черепиц, чтобы сделать очередной толчок. Гаррет даже не стал утруждать себя невидимостью — смысл, если случайный зевака всё равно сейчас уловил бы лишь почти неразличимый серый росчерк, мелькнувший между кровлями?

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как воспитанник Хранителей снова ступил в Город, но уже в виде неосязаемого призрака? Он не собирался считать. По сути, время перестало иметь для вора из прошлого какое-либо значение. Если не учитывать, конечно, того, что Гаррет проводил с молодым тёзкой, для которого это общение по-прежнему было почему-то важно. Но, чего греха таить, необходимо — передать _преемнику_ знания Хранителей, раз уж глифы вновь явили себя и отметили того, кто об этом не просил. Совсем как самого Гаррета когда-то. Иногда старый Мастер-вор с иронией думал о том, что его выдернули из небытия только ради этой, несомненно "великой", цели.  
 _"И Последний Хранитель восстановит баланс". Да, Артемус?_

Однако сейчас Гаррет всё же торопился. Ветер, швырявший на Город крупные снежные хлопья, не мог сбить с дороги, и потому до Доков призрак добрался быстро. Во много раз быстрее, чем удалось бы, будь он всё ещё из плоти и крови.

Дерево пылало.  
Изломанные сучья трещали в бушующем огне, в одночасье охватившем могучий ствол, заставив небольшую кучку желавших согреться людей отшатнуться и откатиться прочь. Они всего лишь разожгли слишком много костров в корнях, а затем словно что-то помогло уставшему осколку древности вспыхнуть весёлым и злым пламенем, неуловимо отдающим зеленью. Некоторым могло даже показаться, будто в его бешено пляшущих языках промелькнула точёная женская фигурка с буйной, непокорной копной густых волос и нереальными глазами цвета то ли алого, то ли солнечно-зелёного... В Городе давно уже не верили в магию, но всё равно среди людей то и дело прокатывались суеверные шепотки. Никто не смел приблизиться — но и глаз оторвать от огненной гибели дерева не могли.  
Понимали ли они, что происходило? Вряд ли. Но, возможно, где-то в глубине души, немногие чувствовали, как что-то уходит. Навсегда.

Оставляя Городу ещё один кусочек невосполнимой пустоты.

А в стороне, на крыше, вне досягаемости для чужих глаз, стоял призрачный силуэт вора. Привычно плотно закутанного в плащ, хотя окружающий мороз был ему не страшен. Как и жар, отголосками долетавший до худого заострённого лица — но не касавшийся его.  
— Неплохой погребальный костёр.  
И, впервые за прошедшие года, ответом ему стал вполне слышимый тихий смешок, похожий на шелест травы.  
— По крайней мере, меня не пустили на дрова, — искры и дым смешались в лёгком вихорьке, похожем на спутавшиеся лозы, и на покосившуюся заснеженную черепицу ступила тонкая босая ножка древесной дриады, не оставив и намёка на отпечаток.

Точь-в-точь такая же, как и четыре века назад. Точь-в-точь такая же, как в свои последние мгновения жизни — дикая, неукротимая, не побеждённая даже бесчисленными машинами фанатика-Карраса. Только туман её стройного тела был молочно-зеленоватым, а не сумрачным дымчато-серым, как у Гаррета.  
— Ты всё-таки пришёл.  
— А ты сомневалась?  
— Нет.

Они молча стояли рядом и смотрели, как догорает одна из последних частиц давно ушедшей эпохи. Возможно даже, действительно последняя.   
Дереву не было больно. Боль в нём убил ещё тот, первый пожар, в котором необычная святыня Язычников каким-то чудом уцелела. Но сегодня чуда не было, да оно и не требовалось. Этот огонь не обогревал — лишь зло, презрительно обжигал, и людей внизу становилось всё меньше и меньше.  
— Я почувствовала, когда тебя не стало, Гаррет.  
— Правда? Я польщён.  
— Не зазнавайся, человеческий дурак.  
Усмешка, до странного близкая к улыбке.  
— Кто бы говорил про зазнайство, дриада.  
Ветви осыпáлись пеплом и обугленными хрупкими обломками. Пламя уже не ревело — неторопливо, лениво обгладывало остатки своей трапезы.

— Пойдём со мной, — она повернулась к вору и протянула узкую ладонь, в иных обстоятельствах способную обернуться сотней смертоносных лоз.  
Гаррет медленно взял руку дриады и кончиками пальцев провёл по её тыльной стороне, впитывая почти совсем забытое ощущение прикосновения. Он до последнего сомневался, что у него получится — но опасения были напрасны. Гаррет действительно почувствовал удивительно гладкую, тёплую кору, которая заменяла Виктории кожу, и, чуть прикрыв глаза, отрицательно качнул головой. Он... да, действительно хотел бы уйти. Но не мог. Пока не мог — не бросать же мальчишку одного, особенно теперь, когда наследие Хранителей так неожиданно начало пробуждаться.  
В нереально-зелёных глазах дриады промелькнуло что-то похожее на понимание, и тишину между двоими снова нарушил тихий смешок.  
— Теперь ты знаешь, что такое долг, верно?  
В ответе этот вопрос не нуждался, и Гаррет не стал откликаться. И чуть вздрогнул, ощутив на рассечённой шрамом щеке тёплое прикосновение.  
— Я почти догорела.  
Затянутая в перчатку без пальцев рука легла поверх ладони Виктории, и вор на мгновение полностью закрыл глаза, прежде чем снова посмотреть в лицо той, что при жизни была — сперва нагловатой помощницей "аристократа Константина", потом злейшим врагом, потом вынужденным союзником... А где прошла черта между сотрудничеством и тем, что принято называть дружбой? Ненормальной, сомнительной, отрицаемой. Слишком глупой, и потому несуществующей.

Такой болезненно-настоящей, что никто не успел ничего понять, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Вижу.

Мгновения длились бесконечно долго — и до обидного мимолетно. Двум призракам прошлого уже давно были не нужны слова, но теперь они обменивались ничего не значащими, как будто привычными подколками и фразами. Снова. Просто так. Чтобы хоть немного, ещё раз ощутить ушедшую жизнь.

— Я буду ждать тебя, мой добрый вор... — шёпот дриады едва коснулся слуха, сливаясь с треском догоравшего внизу дерева.  
— Повторяешься, — одними губами произнёс Гаррет, крепче сжимая пальцы на тонкой ладони.  
Тихий шелестящий смех был ему ответом, а затем силуэт Виктории рассыпался стайкой огоньков, так похожих на те, что некогда освещали заповедные, глубинные чащи древнего Леса. Один из них пролетел сквозь грудь вора, прямо там, где когда-то давно стучало сердце, и у Гаррета впервые за всё его посмертие по-настоящему перехватило казалось бы отсутствующее дыхание.  
Так, словно он вдруг вновь оказался _жив_.

Злой, колючий ветер взвихрил крохотные шарики света, перемешал со снегом и безжалостно унёс прочь, но призрак остался стоять на месте, глядя им вслед, в опустевшую темноту зимней ночи. Ощущая ещё не до конца ушедшее тепло прикосновений. Понимая, что больше никогда сюда не вернётся.  
 _— Я догоню._


End file.
